


Haven Timeline

by Hagar



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Timeline, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of pre- and in-canon events. Clear distinction is made between canon information, and the author's conjecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Canon Events

**Author's Note:**

> This took ridiculous amounts of work to compile, and that's to say nothing of formatting it for the Archive. My love and thanks to everyone who made it possible, by being kind, engaging, helpful - or any combination of these things. You know who you are.
> 
>  **Do not disable the custom work skin.** Disabling the custom work skin will break the work.

###### Pre-Barn Cycle

  * 1000s - Charlotte born (according to her in s05e13 _Chosen_ )
  * 1400s - Croatoan roams free (presumed)
  * 1400s - Mara is born (is ~600yr old in 2010, according to Charlotte in s05e13 _Chosen_ )
  * 1496/1497 - Cabot's Journal; suggested that Croatoan became trapped in the void before this point
  * 1587 - Roanoke Colony disappearance; Crocker Curse created by Croatoan (according to Walter in s05e19 _Perditus_ )
  * 1600s - Mara and William pursued (according to the flashbacks in the S4 finale episodes)



###### Barn Cycle Era

  * 1698 - Events of _Witches_ vidlets; Guard-tattooed men already rescuing Troubled people and bringing them to an early Haven
  * 1713, 1740, 1767, 1794 - Troubles peaks (back-calculated)
  * 1812 - Events of _Native_ vidlets; Haven already so named in local tongue
  * 1821, 1848, 1875 - Troubles peaks (back-calculated)
  * 1902 - Troubles peak; Harker Trouble outbreak, first documentation of a Barn overlay ("Haven Saviour") (S4 finale episodes)
  * 1907 - Events of _Lovers_ vidlets
  * 1929 - Troubles peak
  * 1940s - Births of (in est. chronological order): Vince Teagues (est. off s03e09 _Sarah_ ), Dave Teagues (same), Eleanore Carr (est. off of daughter Julia's apparent age), Garland Wuornos (~1948, est. off s03e09 _Sarah_ ), Simon Crocker (03 Apr 1949, s02e12 _Sins of the Fathers_ )
  * 1955 - Events of s03e09 _Sarah;_ Roy Crocker killed (16 Aug 1955)
  * 1955 - 31 Aug., James Cogan born (according to the missing persons information in s03e10 _Burned_ ; this is either fictitious, a production error, or indicative of _highly_ alien pregnancy)
  * 1970s (early) - Dwight born (est.; for full discussion, see [Dwight Hendrickson: timeline and trauma laundry list](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2702561), also hosted at the AO3)
  * 1974/1975 - Nathan and Duke born (est. off multiple canon instances)
  * 1970s, late - Julia Carr born (seems to be a couple years younger than Duke)
  * 1981 - 12 June, first appearance of the Troubles for this cycle, Jennifer's official date of birth (s04e11 _Shot in the Dark_ )
  * 1983 - Troubles peak
  * 1983 - 03 May, James Cogan last seem in Colorado (s03e10 _Burned_ )
  * 1983 - 21 May, Simon Crocker killed (s02e12 _Sins of the Fathers_ )
  * 1996 - Duke wins the Cape Rouge at age 21 (s02e11 _Business As Usual_ )
  * 2001 - August, Lizzie Hendrickson born (est. off the _Escape to Haven_ vidlets and s02e10 _Who What W_ _here Wendigo_ )
  * 2001 - October, Operation Enduring Freedom; Dwight deployed to Afghanistan as part of the US Army [75th Regiment](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/75th_Ranger_Regiment_%28United_States%29)
  * 2009 - Summer, Amy Potter's Trouble manifests (s05e07 _Nowhere Man_ )
  * 2009 - August, Lizzie Hendrickson killed; days to weeks before, Dwight quits the Guard in defiance of orders to kill a Troubled person (s02e10 _Who What Where Wendigo_ , _Welcome to Haven_ vidlets)
  * 2009 - November, taxidermy Trouble manifests (6mo prior to events of s01e06 _Fur_ )
  * 2010 - Jackie's fear Trouble manifests (she is stated to have had it "for a few months" prior to the events of s02e02 _Fear & Loathing_)




	2. April-August, 2010 (S1-S2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length of episodes (in days) is calculated off the episodes themselves. Exact dates are, unless otherwise stated, estimate only. _Haven Herald_ dates due to being deliberately misleading according to the show's creators. Where S1 information contradicts with later seasons, the S1 information is discarded due to known timeline retcon.

###### 26 April - 04 July 2010

MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
26 Apr.  
s01e01 _Welcome to Haven_ 1 |  02 May  
s01e02 _Butterfly_ 2  
03 May  
s01e02 _Butterfly_ |  04 May  
s01e02 _Butterfly_ |  05 May  
s01e03 _Harmony_ |  06 May  
s01e04 _Consumed_ 3, 4 |  07 May  
s01e04 _Consumed_ |  08 May  
s01e04 _Consumed_  
14 May  
s01e05 _Ball & Chain_ 5  
21 May  
s01e05 _Ball & Chain_ 6 |  22 May  
s01e05 _Ball & Chain_ |  23 May  
s01e05 _Ball & Chain_ 7, 8  
24 May  
s01e06 _Fur_ |  25 May  
s01e06 _Fur_ |  26 May  
s01e06 _Fur_ 9 |  27 May  
s01e07 _Sketchy_ 10 |  28 May  
s01e08 _Ain't No Sunshine_ 11 |  29 May  
s01e08 _Ain't No Sunshine_ |  30 May  
s01e08 _Ain't No Sunshine_  
05 June  
s01e09 _As You Were_ 12 |  06 June  
s01e09 _As You Were_  
07 June  
s01e10 _The Hand You're Dealt_ 13 |  08 June  
s01e10 _The Hand You're Dealt_ |  09 June  
s01e11 _The Trial of Audrey Parker_ 14 |  10 June  
s01e11 _The Trial of Audrey Parker_ |  11 June  
s01e12 _Resurfacing_ |  12 June  
s01e12 _Resurfacing_ |  13 June  
s01e13 _Spiral_ 15  
14 June  
s02e01 _The Tale of Two Audreys_ 16 |  16 June  
s02e02 _Fear & Loathing_ 17 |  17 June  
s02e02 _Fear & Loathing_ |  18 June  
s02e03 _Love Machine_ 18 |  19 June  
s02e03 _Love Machine_  
21 June  
s02e04 _Sparks & Recreation_ 19 |  26 June  
s02e05 _Roots_ 20  
29 June  
s02e06 _Audrey Parker's Day Off_ 21 |  30 June  
s06e07 _The Tides That Bind_ 22 |  01 July  
s02e07 _The Tides That Bind_  
  
1: This is the date stated on the Bangor lab report. The episode occurs over three days, marked by the first victim being found, Audrey falling in the water, and her waking up on the _Cape Rouge_. 

2: This episode stated to be 1 week since Audrey's arrival in Haven. Sunday service is depicted, indicating the Rev pulled Hannah out of the Rust Bucket on a Saturday night. The final day of the episode may not necessary occur immediately after the others, but some time later. 

3: Whether this episode occurs over Thu-Sat or Fri-Sun is a matter of guesswork. 

4: By necessity of timeline integrity, Helena of s01e05 _Ball & Chain_ manifested the first time on this date. Due to the length of time depicted in this episode (10da, with additional events mentioned) only select events appear in the timeline. 

5: The Grey Gull's grand opening is stated to be on a Friday. 

6: Audrey and Duke's Friday dinner date, to which Audrey never arrived. 

7: By necessity of Helena's cycle, this is the date on which Jeanne is born. 

8: First of the attacks investigated in s01e06 _Fur._ This and subsequent episodes through s02e07 _The Tides That Bind_ are placed so closely together to accommodate the school year, as well as dialogue dating episodes relative to each other through s02e09 _Lockdown_ and in-episode events unambiguously indicating certain episodes to follow on each other's heels. 

9: At the end of this episode, Nathan asks Jess out for breakfast. 

10: At the end of this episode, Nathan stays the night at Jess's. 

11: At the beginning of this episode, Nathan is shown having spent the night at Jess's; it's a workday. 

12: At the beginning of this episode, Audrey states she got up "At 8AM on a Saturday." This is stated to be Audrey's birthday, but contradicting information occurs. For full information, please consult Haven's wikia. 

13: School is shown to be in session. Audrey states the events of this episode to be "about a month" since Helena's first victim was found at the beginning of s01e05 _Ball & Chain_. 

14: This episode begins with a poker night at the _Rouge_ and continues through to the morning after. 

15: Unambiguously shown to follow on the previous episode's heels. 

16: Unambiguously shown to follow on the previous episode's heels. 

17: This episode stated to occur "a few days" after the previous one. 

18: Inferred from the original Audrey Parker's continued presence in Haven. 

19: Events of this episode occur over 2 days, including this and one more day either before or after it. Attention should be paid to the Junior League game, and possibility of overlap between this and the previous episode considered. 

20: This episode occurs on the day before a wedding, indicating likelihood of it being a Saturday. 

21: Most of this episode occurs on a Tuesday on which school is still in session. 

22: School was still in session the day before this episode, but not during it. Haven must have had a _lot_ of storm and snow days in order for school to still be in session this late. 

###### 26 July - 22 August

MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
30 July  
s02e08 _Friend or Faux_ 23 |  31 July  
s02e09 _Lockdown_ 24  
02 Aug.  
s02e10 _Who What Where Wendigo_ 25 |  03 Aug.  
s02e10 _Who What Where Wendigo_  
14 Aug. s02e11  
_Business As Usual_ 26 |  15 Aug. s02e11  
_Business As Usual_  
16 Aug.  
s02e12 _Sins of the Fathers_ 27 |  17 Aug.  
s03e0128 | 18 Aug.  
s03e01  
  
23: The out-of-continuity episode, s02e13 _Silent Night_ , occurs at some point prior. 

24: The Boat Parade banner declares it to be on a Saturday; Audrey indicates it's been "what, a month?" since Chris had left for London, which had happened shortly after s02e06 _Audrey Parker's Day Off_. Additionally, at the beginning of this episode Dwight is not yet aware that Nathan had been demoted from chief, which happened at the tail end of the previous episode; given Dwight and Vince's relationship, it's unlikely Dwight would've remained unaware for much more than a day. Lastly, this episode occurs almost entirely within a single day-and-night, but extends briefly into the morning after. 

25: The events of the previous episode are said to have "just" happened "last week", place these two episodes as near as possible on two calendar weeks. Additionally, the first day of this two-day episode is stated to be Lizzie's birthday, on which she would've turned 9 had she still been alive. 

26: It's stated that a full investigation into Audrey's shooting of the Reverend, at the end of the previous episode, had already been concluded. Additionally, the medical report on this episode's first victim is dated for 14 August. 

27: Given the rawness of Audrey's temper at the Teagues' brothers, this episode occurs as soon as possible on the heels of the previous, while still allowing for it to be a workday; Shiela, this episode's first victim, was likely murdered night of the previous day - same night the meeting hosted at the Herald's office, which Nathan and Dwight attended. 

28: This episode unambiguously shown to follow on the previous episode's heels. It can be dated relative to later episodes of season 03 by references to the time since Roslyn's death. 


	3. 49 Days of the Hunter

###### September - November 2010

MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
22 Sept.  
s03e02 _Stay_ 29, 30 |  23 Sept.  
s03e02 _Stay_ |  26 Sept.  
s03e03 _The Farmer_ 31  
29 Sept.  
s03e04 _Over Your Head_ 32  
06 Oct.  
s03e05 _Double Jeopardy_ 33, 34  
11 Oct.  
|    
|    
|  14 Oct.  
|    
|    
|  17 Oct.  
  
21 Oct.  
s03e07 _Magic Hour_ |  22 Oct.  
s03e07 _Magic Hour_ 35 |  23 Oct.  
s03e07, s02e08 _Magic Hour_ |  24 Oct.  
s03e08 _Magic Hour_  
28 Oct.  
s03e09 _Sarah_ 36 |  31 Oct.  
s03e06 _Real Estate_ 37  
01 Nov.  
s03e10 _Burned_ 38  
10 Nov.  
s03e11 _Last Goodbyes_ 39 |  11 Nov.  
s03e12 _Reunion_ 40 |  12 Nov.  
s03e13 _Thanks for the Memories_  
  
29: Most of this episode occurs within one day, stated to be a Wednesday. The Bangor lab's autopsy report on Rosalyn is dated to 21 Sept., which in 2010 a Tuesday. Vince states the events of s03e01 to have occurred "last week"; this statement matches with no other temporal reference and is thus ignored.

30: If the dates of 21-23 Sept. are accepted for this episode, then the 49da countdown to the Hunter begins on the 23rd and ends on 11 Nov. This does not line up with the real-world meteor shower, the information in the Herald, or what we know of Lucy's last days in Haven. However, adhering by this countdown allows to integrate the most information.

31: Stated to occur at 46 days to the Hunter. 

32: This one-day episode is stated to occur "a little over a month" before the Hunter, and may take place on any workday the week of the 27 Sept.-01Oct..

33: This episode spans 3 workdays, with the events of the previous episode "recent". Thus it may take place over any of Mon-Wed, Tue-Thu or Wed-Fri.

34: Arla is stated to have murdered a woman in Somerset County 6 weeks before the events of this episode; that makes it a week after the events of s02e12 _Sins of the Fathers_ and s03e01.

35: The second day in the four-day sequence of s03e07-s03e08 _Magic Hour_ is stated to be at 20 days to the Hunter. There is no resolving that with the Taco Tuesday at the end of the episode duo - unless Duke decided to waive specifics in honour of Nathan's continued existence.

36: With no specific references, this episode may occur at any point after s03e07-s03e08 _Magic Hour_ and before s03e10 _Burned_.

37: This episode is stated to occur on Halloween, which dates it after s03e07-s03e09. One can either respect this episode's date, or all other dates given or referenced this season.

30: It's stated that the real Tommy had been killed "5-8 weeks" before this one-day episode, and that he has been "worm food for two months"; the dating presented here puts this episode 6 weeks after s03e03 _The Farmer_ (in which Tommy arrived in Haven and was promptly killed by Arla), during which time the months changed from September to November. It's also stated that Tommy (or rather, Arla wearing Tommy's skin) was seen in Haven "last week"; placing this episode early as possible in November (and this calendar week) is the best I could resolve this.

39: This, and the following two episodes, are unambiguously shown to continue off each other.

40: In which the Hunter arrives.


	4. June-July 2010

###### Anchors

  * 2011, May - s04e01 _Fallout_ is explicitly stated to occur 6 months after the previous season's finale, which was set in November 2010
  * 2011, June 12 - e04e10 _Shot in the Dark_ is stated to occur very shortly after the celebration of Jennifer's birthday, which was on 12 June 2011
  * 2011, July 17 - police report on Dr. Peter Palak's disappearance and murder dates these events to Saturday-Sunday, 16-17 July
  * s04e06-s04e09 are consecutive, i.e. unambiguously shown to continue directly off one other, or explicitly stated to occur on following days
  * s04e10-s05e04 are consecutive
  * s05e05-s05e08 are consecutive
  * At the very end of s05e05-s05e06 _The Old Switcheroo_ , Gloria reveals to Dwight that his estranged sister was killed. By the next episode, s05e07 _Nowhere Man_ , Dwight has already left Haven. Charlotte Cross makes her first appearance near the end of s05r08 _Exposure_ , looking for Dave. At the beginning of s05e09 _Morbidity_ , Charlotte has been in Haven for a few days and Dwight only just returned, having been gone for a week.
  * s05e11-s05e14 are consecutive



 

###### May- 12 July 2010

MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
31 May  
s04e01 _Fallout_ 41 |  31 May  
s04e01 _Fallout_ |  31 May  
s04e01 _Fallout_ |  31 May  
s04e02 _Survivors_ 42  
31 May  
s04e03 _Bad Blood_ 43 |  03 June  
s04e04 _Lost & Found_44 |  04 June  
s04e05 _The New Girl_ 45  
06 June  
s04e06 _Countdown_ 46 |  07 June  
s04e07 _Lay Me Down_ 47 |  08 June  
s04e07 _Lay Me Down_ |  09 June  
s04e07 _Lay Me Down_ 48 |  10 June  
s04e08-s04e09 _Crush_ 49, 50, _William_ 51 | 12 June  
Jennifer's 30th birthday  
  
41: All in all, this episode occurs over 3 days. Having escaped the hospital, Duke states he was ejected from the Barn the day before. It's then some 8-10hr drive from Boston to Haven, requiring yet another day in order to have enough daylight hours.

42: There are several references indicating this episode occurs the morning after the previous episode had ended. Wade's wife is at work, but the day is sufficiently weekend-y for Founders Day celebration: this combination suggests Friday or Saturday. The nearness to Memorial Weekend is notable.

43: This episode occurs on a workday, shortly after the previous episode.

44: Events of this episode begin the night before; only the main day of this episode is marked.

45: At the beginning of this episode, everyone are dressed in the same clothes as in the previous episode, yet it's clearly a new day.

46: Duke refers to the events of the previous episode (and the tail end of the one before that) as the "first day" of Audrey being back, suggesting more than one day had passed. However, as he and Audrey interacted little if at all in that time, it's unlikely to've been much more than that.

47: This episode occurs over three days and the two nights between them, easily counted due to the nature of the featured Trouble. The first of those days is immediately after Wade's murder of Jordan (which had occurred in the previous episode), as indicated by his cleaning the car.

48: This episode ends on what seems to be morning. Jennifer, wearing a pink jacket, has just returned to the _Rouge_ , having stayed up the night with the Teagues. At the same or later time, Nathan enters Audrey's apartment, wearing a grey shirt, and kissing ensues.

49: At the beginning of this episode, Jennifer enters the Herald office wearing a jeans jacket; Vince stayed up the night, but she didn't. Nathan wears the same grey shirt he did at the end of the previous episode; Audrey strongly suggests they'd had sex. Duke's burial of Wade is presented very early in this episode, with the colour of the light indicating it's either early dawn or late dusk; however, it's possible this scene is shown out of continuity and in fact occurs late in the episode's "day".

50: This episode occurs about a year after Garland's death in s03e13 _Spiral_ , which this calendar puts on 13 June 2010 - making this episode 3 days short of a year.

51: The events of this and the previous episode occur on the same day.

###### 20 June-July 2011

MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
25 June  
s04e10 _The Trouble With Troubles_ 52 |  26 June  
s04e10 _The Trouble With Troubles_  
27 June  
s04e11 _Shot In the Dark_ 53 |  28 June  
s04e12 _When the Bough Breaks_ 54 |  29 June  
s04e13-s05e02 _The Lighthouse_ , _See No Evil_ 55, _Speak No Evil_ |  30 June  
s05e03 _Spotlight_ 56 |  01 July  
s05e03-s05e04 _Spotlight_ , _Much Ado About Mara_ 57  
04 July  
Independence Day |  07 July  
s05e05-s05e06 _The Old Switcheroo_ 58, 59 |  08 July  
s05e05-s05e06 _The Old Switcheroo_ |  09 July  
s05e07 _Nowhere Man_ 60 |  10 July  
s05e08 _Exposure_  
15 July  
s05e09 _Morbidity_ |  16 July  
s05e10 _Mortality_ 61  
18 July  
s05e11 _Reflections_ 62 |  19 July  
s05e12 _Chemistry_ 63 |  20 July  
s05e13-s05e14 _Chosen_ 64, _New World Order_ |  21 July  
s05e14 _New World Order_  
  
52: The volcano Trouble, Audrey going to sleep and the first of the next episode's murders occur on one day; the rest of both episodes occurs on the next. It's indicated some time passed between the previous and this episodes, but not how much: it that may be anything from days to weeks.

53: During this episode, Duke says they only just celebrated Jennifer's birthday. It's possible the celebration was delayed due to the chaos caused by William's Troublemaking.

54: This Harker Trouble outbreak claimed its first victims at 10:15 in the morning.

55: During the late parts of s04e12 _When the Bough Breaks_ and most of s04e13 _The Lighthouse_ , the light is that of dusk. This suggests both episodes occur the same day, with episodes s05e01-s05e02 _See No Evil, Speak No Evil_ occurring the next. However, it's explicitly stated the S4 finale concluded on midday of the _same day_ as both episodes of the S5 premier. As the idea all four episodes occur the same day is ludicrous, my best guess is the two episodes of the S4 finale somehow stretch over 2 days.

56: This episode occurs over two days. On the first morning depicted, Dwight wakes up in his office 12 hours since Nathan supposedly lost Mara. The second morning depicted follows after Dwight and Duke's nocturnal confrontation with Jody.

57: This episode follows immediately after the previous one - that is, it unfolds within several hours, afternoon of the same day.

58: These episodes begin on what's clearly not the same day as the previous episode; however, it seems not much time has passed. The five-day interval in this calendar is dictated by the anchors - otherwise, my estimate would've been 1-2 days; the discrepancy may be explained by Independence Day and associated festivities.

59: It's unclear how many days are occupied by the events of the switching Trouble. The argument can be made for anything from 1 to 4 days.

60: The Farmer's Market banner declares it to be Saturdays only. Thus, the day on which the disappearance Trouble became noticed must be a Saturday. This day is also shared with the previous episode. It's unclear how many days this and the next episode occupy. My impression is this episode unfolds over two days: the first of which overlapping with the last day of _The Old Switcheroo_ , and the second overlapping with s05e08 _Exposure_.

61: This episode seems to occur the day after the previous, but there's a 1 day margin of error. However, at one point during this episode duo Dr. Palak mentions the weekend as being in the future, suggesting this duo begins during a weekday, possibly around mid-week.

62: This episode seems to occur 1-2 days after the previous (that is, the next day or one after that, two at the outside).

63: Picking up where the previous episode ended, it's unclear whether this episode is concluded within the same day or whether it adds another day to the count.

64: References to the trapping Trouble indicate this and the next episode to share one day. Whether the two episodes together are concluded within one or two days is unclear.


	5. August 2011: Season 05b

###### August 2011

  * Week 1: s05e15-s05e17 _Power_ , _Trial of Nathan Wuornos_ , _Enter Sandman_. These episodes occur over a total of 3da, some 2 weeks after the events of s05e14 _New World Order_. s05e16-s05r17 occur within the same day, which is also the third day of s05e15.
  * Week 2: s05e18-s05e20 _Wild Card_ , _Perditus_ , _Just Passing Through_. These episodes occur within 2-3da. s05e18 _Wild Card_ most likely occurs the day after s05e17 _Enter Sandman_ : Charlotte and Audrey would've wasted no time in setting out to collect the aether, but Duke and Seth would've taken about 24hr to make the drive. The next episode, s05e19 _Perditus_ , seems to occur the day after that, with s05e20 _Just Passing Through_ taking place overnight based on Duke's motel stay.
  * Several days later: s05e21-s05e23 _Close to Home_ , _A Matter of Time_ , _Blind Spot_. These three episodes occur within the same day. It seems this grouping begins a few days to a week after the previous one: Duke would've needed a minimum of 2-3da to make it back to Halifax, locate Hayley and bring her to Haven.
  * From the next day on: s05e24-s05e26 _The Widening Gyre_ , _Now_ , _Forever_. The passage of days in this grouping is murky. It seems to begin the day after the previous grouping, and stretch over at least 2-3 days.




End file.
